


What Ever Happened?

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After infinity war, Angst, Introspettivo, M/M, Malinconico, Starker, after sex - Freeform, peter x tony - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Lo hai bramato per tanto, e lo hai sognato per troppo. Non avresti mai dovuto nemmeno pensarle, certe cose, quando lo guardavi.E, che il cielo ti fulmini, questo è il peccato più disumano e orribile che tu potessi mai commettere.Ti fai schifo, e farai schifo anche a lui. Ti odierà a morte, perché sei un viscido egoista, incapace di vedere oltre i propri bisogni.Che cosa ho fatto?, ti chiedi, ed è la domanda più dolorosa di tutte.[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | word count: 2968 ]





	What Ever Happened?

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | word count: 2968 ]**  
  
  
 _What Ever Happened?_  
  
 __« I Wanna be Forgotten   
And I don't Want to be Reminded  
 You say, "Please don't make this harder"   
 _No, I won't yet»  
The Strokes - What Ever Happened?_  
  
♦♦♦  
 

  


 

 

 

Lasci scorrere gli occhi lungo il suo corpo, disteso sulla pancia accanto a te. La sua schiena scoperta è divisa a metà dalla linea della spina dorsale, ricurva leggermente verso l’interno, glabra e perfetta. 

Ha le braccia incrociate sotto al cuscino, la testa rivolta dall’altra parte. I capelli castani spettinati e morbidi; così tanto che la voglia di toccarli è sempre così difficile da contenere.

Il suo respiro è leggermente più profondo, nel chiaro segno che deve essersi ormai addormentato profondamente.

Non ricordi nemmeno più come è successo, non ricordi più nemmeno come hai permesso che succedesse. Alzi la mano tremante e incerta verso la sua spalla. Percorri la sua pelle sfiorandola appena, tracciando con i polpastrelli la sua silhouette, fino ad arrivare alle sue fossette di venere.

Le hai strette, le hai avute tra le dita fino a un’ora fa, o forse è già passata un’eternità da quel momento.

Mentre facevate l’amore non ti è importato di niente. A parte di dare e ricevere sempre di più, sotto la supplica di occhi acquosi e labbra rigonfie di te. Sotto l’incantesimo di un ragazzino puro e candido come un angelo, che hai macchiato di nero.

Oh no, Tony. Non lui.

Sei tu, quello sporco. Sei tu quello che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per tempo, e non lo hai fatto. Sei quello che se lo è preso e non ci ha pensato due volte, prima di farlo. Sei quello che lo ha riempito di baci e succhiotti solo perché marchiarlo è sempre stata una tua fantasia che, in qualche modo, lo rendeva di tua proprietà; almeno nella tua testa, era così.

Ora è lì, disteso accanto a te, ignaro delle tue turbe e delle tue paure. Dei tuoi pentimenti, dei tuoi brutti pensieri.

Un ragazzo che non ha ancora finito nemmeno la scuola. Un giovane a cui hai rubato il primo bacio e la prima volta; un ragazzo che lo voleva e non ti ha fermato, quando quello che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro, eri proprio tu.

Le tue dita tremanti abbandonano il suo corpo; vuoi quasi non toccarlo più, hai paura di te.

Ti copri il viso con la mano aperta, ora non vuoi nemmeno guardarlo. 

Alla fine lo hai fatto, Tony. Te lo sei preso, lo hai fatto tuo ed ora l’hai contaminato. Hai imbrattato di scuro il suo spirito fragile e candido. Hai macchiato di pece il bianco ed effimero colore della sua giovinezza.

Lo hai bramato per tanto, e lo hai sognato per troppo. Non avresti mai dovuto nemmeno pensarle, certe cose, quando lo guardavi. 

E, che il cielo ti fulmini, questo è il peccato più disumano e orribile che tu potessi mai commettere.

Ti fai schifo, e farai schifo anche a lui. Ti odierà a morte, perché sei un viscido egoista, incapace di vedere oltre i propri bisogni.

_Che cosa ho fatto?,_ ti chiedi, ed è la domanda più dolorosa di tutte.

Dov’era la tua consapevolezza, prima di ora? Dov’era il tuo buon senso, prima che arrivassi a tanto? Che ti ha detto la testa, in quell’istante in cui gli stringevi i polsi per spingerti dentro di lui e donarvi piacere? Perché, in quel momento, non avevi addosso alcun senso di colpa?

E lui ti guardava, annaspava aria, ansimava contro la tua bocca, contro il tuo orecchio, quando le tue braccia erano troppo impegnate ad alzargli le cosce e carezzarle con una premura inesistente.

Non c’era amore in quel gesto, nemmeno nei tuoi baci, eppure sei convinto di aver sempre agito influenzato da quel sentimento, quando si parlava di Peter.

_Il suo nome_ … non hai alcun diritto nemmeno di pensarlo. _Il suo nome_ , sillabato tra le labbra mentre ti vibrava la schiena pervaso da un orgasmo che hai liberato spalancando la bocca contro la sua. Il ricordo di quel piacere ti resterà indelebile nella testa. Per la sua intensità e per la consapevolezza che ha iniziato a farsi strada dentro di te, subito dopo.

E lui, ancora ansimante per il piacere, continuava a supplicarti di guardarlo.

_Guardami,_ diceva con una flebile disperazione,  _guardarmi. Per favore._

E tu non lo hai fatto.

Fai schifo, Tony. Sei un viscido verme senza cuore, e non sai amare. Sei convinto di poterlo fare, di averne ancora la capacità, ma la verità è che non hai mai saputo nemmeno cos’è, quel sentimento.

E Peter… non lo hai esonerato da quel dolore che hai provocato nel cuore di tanti.

«Tony?» 

L’oscurità viene squarciata dalla voce sottile ed assonnata che ti esplode nelle orecchie. È forse come una bomba atomica, lenitiva come un unguento che dà assuefazione.

_Tony,_ gli hai detto, mentre te lo portavi in camera tua e lo baciavi senza un minimo di controllo, le mani troppo impegnate a riempirsi della sua schiena _, chiamami Tony._

E lui ha iniziato a farlo, e fa male. Fa male sapere che tra di voi si sia spezzato persino quel minimo di distacco che la sua reverenza teneva su, chiamandoti  _signor Stark._

Non ti scopri il viso, non vuoi esporti. Sai che ti sta guardando. Sai che si è alzato a sedere sul letto, perché il fruscio delicato delle coperte te lo ha fatto immaginare.

«Guardami», ti dice, ancora una volta. Ora senza quei sospiri caldi e spezzati dal piacere che hanno contraddistinto quella parola fino a poco tempo fa.

_No,_ vorresti dirgli,  _Non te lo meriti il mio sguardo addosso. Non ti meriti di essere ammirato da un mostro come me._

Lo sei, sei un mostro crudele. Uno di quelli di cui i bambini dovrebbero avere paura. Uno di quei mostri che avvicinano le persone con l’inganno e poi le distruggono.

Lo hai distrutto, Tony. Non farti ingannare dal tono dolce che ti ha riservato. Lui è fatto così. Perdonerebbe persino il proprio assassino, se solo questo gli permettesse un’ultima parola prima di morire. 

«Vattene, Peter», dici, e non c’è odio nella tua voce, e nemmeno sincerità in quello che hai detto. Solo voglia di proteggerlo da te, e non cadere di nuovo in tentazione.

Come se potessi ancora salvarlo. Come se quel peccato che hai commesso non fosse stato già abbastanza.

«Io non voglio andare via», ti risponde, e sai che sta sorridendo. Impacciato, magari con le guance rosse e le ciglia abbassate. Vuole che lo guardi, vuole sentirsi dire che il suo allontanamento non è quello che vuoi.

Si è presentato a casa tua solo perché era quello che volevate entrambi, quando gli hai scritto quel messaggio, dicendogli che eri solo in casa e che solo non volevi esserlo più.

Che avevi bisogno di calore. Che avevi bisogno di lui.

Ti sei esposto e lui è arrivato da te, per confortarti, per tenerti compagnia e tu hai finito per appropriarti di lui senza pensarci nemmeno due volte. Lo hai fatto e basta. Peter te lo ha permesso, e continui a sostenere che lo abbia fatto solo per farti felice. Che non lo voleva per davvero. 

Che per te è disposto a mortificarsi e a nasconderlo fin troppo bene.

«Dovresti farlo», sostieni ancora, convinto che lui non meriti nemmeno di ascoltare i tuoi inutili tentativi di rimediare ai tuoi errori. «Prima che le cose crollino inesorabilmente e che finisca di rovinarti, è meglio per te allontanarti da me».

«Andarmene rovinerebbe le cose. Pensi che non lo volessi anch’io?» 

«Penso che, anche ci fosse un briciolo di verità, in quello che dici, avrei dovuto fermare sul nascere tutto questo e darti la possibilità di fare un passo indietro», dici. Apri leggermente le falangi, e lo vedi.

È seduto sul letto, il petto nudo, le gambe coperte dal lenzuolo. Le mani col palmo aperto sul materasso, la schiena inarcata. 

Il viso confuso dalle tue parole, dalle tue insensate scuse. Di nuovo alcuna traccia di giudizio sul suo volto, solo l'incomprensione di quelle colpe che per lui, almeno per lui, non hai mai avuto. Che nessuno avrà mai.

_Smettila di aver fiducia in me. Smettila, per favore. Non sarò mai come tu ti aspetti che io sia._

«Non l'avrei mai fatto, quel passo indietro», sorride.  _Andrà tutto bene,_ dice quel gesto,  _non hai fatto niente di male._

«Avresti dovuto! Io non sono chi tu pensi che io sia! Ammetto che da tempo non sono più lo stesso che ero. Questo però non significa che io sia diventato una persona migliore!»

«Per me… non sei un mostro», ti dice, con dolcezza. Tu ti alzi a sedere sul letto, e continui a non guardarlo. Ti posa una mano sulla guancia, nel solo ed unico tentativo di risollevarti ancora, di darti la possibilità di riscattarti.

L'unica cosa che riesci a fare, però, è scostarlo malamente, allontanandoti da quel tocco e lui si raggela. Immobile. 

Poi trema.

«Invece lo sono», sibili, e giri il viso dell'altra parte, ancora più lontano da lui. «Vattene, Peter! Voglio che tu vada via da qui. Voglio che tu vada via da me!»

Senti di nuovo il fruscio delle coperte. Sai che avrebbe voluto dirti qualcosa e che non lo farà più, per rispetto della tua decisione, malgrado il suo cuore si sia appena aperto in due, con l'ennesimo coltello che gli hai conficcato nel petto. 

Si alza e tu continui a non guardarlo. Inizia a rivestirsi, raccattando i propri abiti gettati per terra; che tu hai gettato a terra senza un solo pensiero. E dopo ti sei deliziato della vista della sua pelle chiara, nuda, esposta; quando era ancora priva di tutti quei segni che gli hai lasciato addosso. 

I tuoi marchi indecenti. I tuoi morsi frettolosi. I segni di una maledizione che gli rimarrà dentro per sempre. 

Si siede sul letto, si allaccia le scarpe. Lo fa con una lentezza impossibile da credere reale. Come se non ci riuscisse. 

«Lo faccio per il tuo bene», gli dici, quando si alza in piedi e ti guarda. Come se solo quella frase potesse giustificare la bestia infame che sei, e renderti un santo. Un vero adulto. Uno che si prende le proprie responsabilità.

«Va bene così,  _signor Stark_ ». 

Il coltello accuminato ora si conficca nel tuo, di cuore. La sua voce atona ti blocca un battito nel petto; te lo perdi nel torace e non sai nemmeno dove andare a recuperarlo. Non lo sai più. 

Forse nemmeno ce lo hai mai avuto, un cuore. 

Tira su col naso, e torna a chiamarti per cognome; di nuovo la riverenza che tu stesso gli hai imposto di abbandonare quando è con te. 

Non è gentilezza, è solo distacco. Lo hai appena cacciato via, ed ora già ti penti di averlo fatto e lui è già lontano.

«Buona giornata». 

Esce. Esce dalla tua camera e chiude la porta, piano.

_Sbatti quella porta, maledizione! Arrabbiati con me e mandami al diavolo. Urlami contro che sono uno stronzo e che non cambierò mai. Nemmeno per te. Sei troppo giovane, diciotto anni sono troppo pochi per capire le persone… tra qualche anno te ne renderai conto._

Avresti voluto dirgli, vero? E non lo hai fatto per codardia e orgoglio.

È troppo dura ammettere che per te, lui, non ha mai avuto un'età. È sempre stato Peter, e basta. 

Lo ami per quello che è e per ciò che è sempre stato capace di darti, senza chiederti nulla in cambio. 

E tu?

Tu te la sei cavata con un paio di tute costose e una scopata rubata, che lui pensava avesse avuto un altro tipo di significato. Più sentimentale. Più intimo. 

Per una volta ha creduto di essere diverso da chiunque altro, e tu lo hai trattato come se invece non contasse proprio niente. 

Ti alzi dal letto. Recuperi velocemente i boxer e la tua camicia. La abbottoni alla meglio, e ti precipiti fuori dalla stanza.

Recuperi la ragione, ed è come una schicchera sulla fronte. Digrigni i denti e ti senti così stupido...

Lui è lì, inerme, all'ingresso. 

Piange come se gli avessi tirato via l'anima e la pelle. Silenzioso per non farti sentire che lo hai ferito a morte. 

Sei un mostro.

Ha la schiena contro la porta, le mani a coprire il viso, i singhiozzi ovattati e rotti. L'incapacità di abbandonare quel posto, malgrado tutto…

«Peter», lo chiami, piano. Lui ti sente, sussulta e non ti guarda. 

Ora è lui, a non volerti vedere. Fa male, vero?

«Peter, ehi… ehi!»

Lo prendi per le spalle. 

Lui scopre il viso. Ti dilania. Ha gli occhi così colmi di lacrime che non sai nemmeno come portargliele via. 

Come potresti? Sei stato tu. È colpa tua.

«Ho fatto qualcosa di male?», ti chiede, ed è veramente troppo persino per la tua testa e si appende alla tua camicia. La tira. La strattona.

È una supplica.  _Dimmi di no,_ dice quel gesto.

Gli prendi i polsi, lo blocchi. Chissà se gli fai del male anche così...

«Mai. Tu non hai mai fatto nulla di male a nessuno». 

«Non l'ho fatto bene, allora? Sono… stato un disastro? Forse non avrei dovuto dirle… tutte quelle volte… di… di guardarmi. Ma lei non lo faceva! Io… mi sentivo  _sbagliato,_ e forse lo sono! Mi dispiace! Non sapevo come comportarmi, ho… rovinato tutto!»

Si getta tra le tue braccia, e la sua disperazione è la tua colpa più grande. E talmente puro che crede di essere lui, quello ad aver sbagliato. 

È talmente puro che pensa di averti deluso, quando l'unico ad aver sempre fatto solo passi indietro sei solo tu.

«È stato meraviglioso, Peter. È stato perfetto. Tu eri perfetto, e lo sei ancora. Tu non hai fatto niente di male», ripeti.

«Allora perché mi stai cacciando via?», piange e un singhiozzo gli tronca la voce.

Torna la confidenza, e un briciolo di speranza che forse un po' di astio e rancore, nei tuoi confronti, lo prova.

Paradossalmente ti risolleva. Non sai perché, ma sapere che anche Peter può odiare, può provare rancore, ti fa sentire meno un mostro e più umano. Ti fa sentire meno lontano dal suo mondo. 

Tu, che dell'odio ne hai quasi fatto una morale di vita. 

«Volevo proteggerti». 

«Da cosa?» 

«Da me». 

«Perché hai così paura di te? Perché pensi che allora debba averne anche io? Io non ne ho… non ne ho mai avuta», ti dice, e le lacrime gli si sono bloccate negli occhi. Si sono ritirate nel loro nascondiglio, pronte ad uscire di nuovo quando deciderai di fargli ancora del male. 

Lo sai che succederà, e la cosa paradossale è che lo sa anche lui; ma lo accetta, a differenza tua, perché  _ti_ accetta. In ogni caso, anche fossi davvero il mostro che pensi di essere.

«Cosa accidenti ci trovi di così bello in me, che in altri non trovi?»  

«Il fatto che tu abbia trovato del bello,  _in me…_ e questo è la prova che forse non siamo così diversi come pensi».

Trovare del bello in lui, dice… come se potessi trovare anche solo del male, del rancido, del veleno, del viscido, in lui. Come se potesse anche solo essere possibile.

È ridicolo solo pensarlo. Ti sfugge un sorriso, che spegni sul nascere.

«No, forse no, ma sono ben lontano dal somigliarti, Peter. Ho il doppio dei tuoi anni e tu sei ancora troppo giovane per capire cosa significa vivere una vita tirata avanti dai sensi di colpa e dalla paura di fallire».

Allora lui si scioglie da quell’abbraccio. Ti prende le mani, sorride e, seppure vi sia un briciolo di felicità in quel gesto, sai che nasconde molto di più. La sua malinconia ti riempie, come se il muro che fino a quel momento l’aveva celata, ora si fosse frantumato in mille pezzi e lo avesse denudato.

Non nudo nella pelle, non senza vestiti. Solo privo di paura nel mostrarti come realmente prova l’amore. Non solo gioia, sorrisi, allegria ma anche tristezza, paura e angoscia.

Un'anima giovane che ha già accettato il fatto che quel sentimento non è solo farfalle nello stomaco e calore sulle guance, ma anche dolore e oscurità.

Lo ha già capito, e tu ci hai messo una vita, per farlo. 

«Allora insegnami. Insegnami cosa significa, e affrontiamolo insieme».

È più saggio di te, di Banner, di Natasha e di Steve messi insieme in una stanza, quando dice quelle cose con una genuina e pura intelligenza. Peter lo è, intelligente. Sembra quasi non se ne accorga nemmeno, certe volte. Non pensa di essere niente di che, niente di speciale, eppure da quando lo hai visto incespicare in mezzo al tuo cammino, quel giovane è diventato tutto il tuo mondo.

Non riesci nemmeno a concepirla, una vita vissuta senza avercelo intorno, accanto…  _addosso_ . 

E, sinceramente, non vorresti perderti tutte quelle piccole cose che sai,  _e lo sai_ , solo Peter ti può dare.

«Allora tu insegnami a non aver paura di me». 

Gli affondi le dita nei capelli; le sue guance contro i polpastrelli sono calde, bollenti, un rifugio tiepido nel gelido inverno della tua carne morta, putrefatta, che quasi torna a vivere solo con quel tocco.

Ti affacci nel mondo immenso che i suoi occhi racchiudono. Vispi e splendenti, mai visti in nessun altro. Li accogli, li studi e li brami. Li fai tuoi, e lui ti lascia fare.

Ti appropri delle sue labbra, ne assapori l’amore che si mischia al tuo terrore. Ti sciogli come se le sue mani fossero il sole e tu la neve. Ti scalda il cuore così tanto che prima fa un male cane e poi ti risana.

Peter si sbilancia contro di te, le braccia al collo, in quell’intrecciarsi di saliva e falangi e sai che quella paura inesistente di tenerti stretto a lui significa solo una cosa.

Che sei un mostro, lo sei ancora e probabilmente lo sarai per sempre, eppure esiste qualcuno, in questo orribile mondo, che lo sa e a cui non importa un granché, e che malgrado questo, ti ama lo stesso.

 

Fine  
  
 

_____________________________________________  
 

**Angolo angolare delle angolate di Miryel:**  
Certe storie ti sfiniscono. Certe storie ti strappano via tutta l'energia possibile, e poi ti disintegrano pian piano. Certe storie, però, bisogna scriverle, specie nelle vene scorre quella voglia di raccontarle.  
Io volevo raccontarveli ancora, stavolta ancora diversi, stavolta tormentati dall'innocenza e l'indecenza, tra amore puro e amore profano. Tra dubbi e certezze.  
Ho scoperto nuovi lati di loro, ancora una volta. Ho scoperto che Tony non può smettere di essere ciò che è, malgrado il grande cambiamento che ha fatto e ho scoperto che Peter sa di poter domare quella bestia, senza fare nient'altro che respirare.  
Devo ancora imparare così tanto, in effetti... eppure, dopo quasi sette mesi di storie su di loro, continuano a sorprendermi. Ad innamorarsi sempre in modo diverso. A completarsi.  
Ecco, questi sono Tony e Peter, per me. Due anime di cui va raccontata ogni singola storia.  
E spero che a voi non dispiaccia, se ogni tanto divento narratrice delle loro gesta ♥  
Grazie a tutti per esserci sempre, grazie per la spinta che mi date.  
Siete il mio ossigeno, in questo momento più di altri.  
Un abbraccio,  
Miry


End file.
